In Peace and Hell
by d3vious-sacking05
Summary: Four friends decide to take a nice relaxing Senior Trip to a nice resort up in the mountains. The hotel has a pool, hot tub, and a nearby lake. But the second day of the dream vacation, Nate, Chloe, Tynnia, and Gina are in for a suprise...
1. Peace of Being

Hey all! Started this short story a while ago and it is somewhat based on parts from Final Destination... but I guess you'll have to see how. The story is based on me and my friends (their names are changed) taking a Senior Trip during the summer. I don't use any reference(s) to the movie, though, so please tell me what you think. Please read and review. d3vious

**Chapter One- Peace of Being**

Sunset streamed through the trees situated around the great home of Dr. Thomas Taylor. Two stories of white lattice fence ran up the sides of the awe-inspiring building. The front yard was freshly cut and the watering hoses nourished the flowerbeds around the walls of the house. Around the perimeter of the yard were clipped and trimmed hedges that barricaded the outside world to that of the rich lifestyle of the Doctor and his family. Then, as if appearing by magic, a bright red Mitsubishi Eclipse screeched up the driveway and parked itself under the awning of the house, which covered the wrap-around driveway. A tall young man wearing an orange T-shirt, tan cargo shorts, and orange sandals exited the car and strolled up the front steps of an oversized oak door. As he stopped within feet of the door, it swung open.

"Nathan Freeman! What have I told you about driving like that? You're going to end up getting you or someone else injured," Dr. Taylor stepped out of the door and took Nathan's hand in his. The Doctor had always acted fatherly to all of his visitors. He welcomed Nathan inside and shut the door behind him.

"I know, I know. Nice to see you too Sir," Nathan pulled at his shirt and started to head up the monstrous stairs across the hall from the front door. "I'm going to go find your daughter if it's alright with you?" Nathan turned around, waiting for permission from the Doctor.

"Sure, son, go ahead. She might be on the phone," Dr. Taylor smiled as he exited the room and went into a nearby room, which Nathan assumed to be his office. "Go right ahead," he said from the other room to assure Nathan that he was all right to proceed up the stairs. Nathan quickly ran to the top of the stairs and turned down the hall over to a half-open door. Behind it, a young woman's voice sounded. He slowly opened the door and stepped in causing the woman to quickly end her phone conversation with whomever she was chatting with. As she dropped the cordless phone onto the bed, she shot over to Nathan. He took her in his arms and laughed as she started to tickle his sides.

"Are you ready to head out now, Chloe?"

She nodded in agreement and both of them headed outside back to his custom designed car. Nathan prevented to squeal out of the driveway as he and Chloe went to meet their friends at a nearby party.

The party was full of wild and under-the-age drinkers. Nathan and Chloe met up with their friends at the pool. One of their friends, and also Nathan's sister, came over to greet them with a smile and a big hug. "What took you two so long?" She laughed.

"Hey Gina!" Chloe's dark blue eyes shown bright because of the reflection the moon made in the enormous pool. Chloe had neck-length dirty blond hair, which had dark brunette streaks running through it. While she took her clothes off to reveal a black bikini, she also slightly showed off her well-toned, long and slender body.

The looks of Gina and Nathan were like total opposites. While Gina was shorter than the rest of all the other company, Nathan was one of the taller. Gina had bright blond hair that went to the middle of her back was built rather chubby. Nathan had spiky light brown hair and had a nice, athletic body in which he used during football season. The only feature that they both sported was their dad's dark green eyes.

"It didn't take them long. It only seemed long because you've been here all day," Tynnia, another friend of theirs, broke in and invited them to all sit down on a couple lawn chairs near the pool. Tynnia's waist-length dark brown hair, layered with red streaks, draped over her sleek body bearing a light blue bikini. She had very big hazel eyes and was just a bit shorter then Chloe. "So, what all is planned for us tomorrow?"

Nathan brought his chair closer to Tynnia's, making a sort of circle. Chloe and Gina caught on quickly and gathered around. "If you have everything packed, G and I can pack the car up tonight and head down to yours and Chloe's early in the morning. Maybe we can set off at like seven to get a fast start. Who knows how thick traffic is up there," Nathan removed his shirt, exposing his nicely formed torso.

"That sounds good to me. How about you Chloe?" Tynnia leaned back in the lawn chair and looked in Chloe's direction.

Chloe rubbed the top of her thighs and smiled. "Yup. It sounds great to me."

"Good," Gina said as she unwrapped herself from the towel she'd been holding on tightly to. Just as her towel rolled off from her shoulders, she laughed from the time she took off from her chair until she took a running jump into the pool. Chloe and Tynnia exchanged glances as they too plummeted into the pool.

"Come on in, Nate!" Chloe giggled.

Nate didn't want to refuse because the girls looked like they were having lots of fun. He took his pants off, leaving only his boxers on, and jumped in.

Later that night the Eclipse tore up the driveway, once again, to Dr. Taylor's house. Nate turned off the car and got out, heading around the front to open Chloe's door.

"Hope you had as good as a night as I did," Gina said from the backseat before the passenger's door opened.

"I had a great time, G," Chloe replied as she took Nate's hand for help out of the car.

Nate and Chloe headed up the stairs and stood on the porch. The normally lit lights were off and no lights could be seen from outside into the house. Shadows and darkness overwhelmed Chloe and Nate as they hugged each other in the humid summer night. They looked at each other for a while, then, as if in a trance, kissed each other good night. Nate released her and she stood there while watching him descend the stairs and stop at the door of his car.

"I'll see you later, Buddy," Nate said as he got in the car and drove down the driveway leaving Chloe smiling on the porch.


	2. Initiations

Not much to say, just hopefully I get some r&r, please :) d3vious

**Chapter Two- Initiations**

Daybreak came fast for Nate. After his half-night worth of sleep, he found himself sleeping among sheets wrapped up around his legs like a boa constrictor does to its dieing prey. He quickly scrimmaged out of bed and headed out into the kitchen. There he found his mom, like usual, cooking up breakfast. He took a seat next to his father, who was reading the morning paper, and Gina, who was resting her head on her propped up arm.

"Morning Nathan," his mom said as she left the stove and served him his breakfast. "When will you all be back from your little trip, Gina?"

"Probably about two weeks," Gina replied getting up from the table. She headed into her room to retrieve her luggage and load it into the trunk of the Eclipse.

"Oh, so I won't be able to see you guys until the first Friday in August?"

"Sorry mom," Nate said as he dumped his plate into the sink. He hugged his mom and said good-bye to his dad as he left the kitchen to load his luggage into the car.

The Eclipse drove up the driveway of Dr. Taylor's house. The doctor himself was outside rigging up the watering for the entire yard. As Nate got out of his car, the doctor was shocked that the car hadn't squealed into the yard. Nate waved to the doctor as he helped himself into the house. As he reached the top of the stairs, he ran into a woman wrapped in a silk robe.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. Just making my way to Chloe's room," Nate blushed as he looked at Chloe's mom with a smile.

"Oh, Nate, she might still be sleeping. You can go ahead and check," Charlotte pointed to Chloe's room and went to her room, leaving Nate in the hall by himself.

Nate went to Chloe's door and slowly opened it. She had her shades drawn so he walked in and closed the door behind him. Just as his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked at Chloe's bed where she was still sleeping peacefully under her dark colored sheets. Nate sat down beside her and shook her gingerly.

"Chloe, wake up," he said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning already?" She pouted and turned on her back. "And you're already here, so that means it's time to go. Right?"

Nate nodded his head. "We already picked up Tynnia. We just need you and we're ready to go."

Chloe sat up and placed herself at the edge of the bed. She adjusted her shorts and spaghetti strapped shirt while looking at Nate. He just looked back into her eyes while she opened her mouth to say something. "My suitcase is by my door if you want to bring it to the car while I get dressed."

"Okay," Nate got up and headed for the door.

"It'll just be a couple minutes," she added before he left with her suitcase.

The music blared in the Eclipse. As Nate drove, Chloe sat in the passenger's seat while Gina and Tynnia sprawled across the back seat. All of them were singing to the music, singing in the air-conditioned car under the raging heat of the summer sun.

"G, how long until we're at the hotel?" Tynnia whined. "This is boring!"

Gina laughed and took out a map from the console between the driver and passenger seat. "Well, we should be there in a half hour or so."

Tynnia exhaled loudly. Chloe turned in her seat to see the girls in the back. "Oh would you stop your complaining!" She laughed as Tynnia gave her a dirty look.

"Guys, stop. We're almost there," Nate broke in before Tynnia could give Chloe a come back.

The car pulled up into the parking lot of a middle class hotel. Each door opened and all of the voyagers stepped out into the humid heat of nightfall. Nate whipped the sweat from his forehead with the bottom of his shirt as the girls gathered at the trunk waiting for him to make his way to it. Chloe pulled at her black shirt and looked at Gina and Tynnia.

"Wasn't a great idea to wear black today," she said as Nate popped the trunk and stood beside her.

"Why don't I go check in and you guys can wait here?" Gina said.

"I'll come too. That place has an air conditioner on the inside," Tynnia quickly followed behind Gina, leaving Chloe and Nate at the trunk of the car.

"Come on," Nate said as he headed for a patch of trees about ten feet from the car. He and Chloe sat down close to each other in the shade. "I haven't talked with you it seems like all day."

"I've been sitting right next to you all day, Silly!" Chloe gently elbowed him in a joking way.

He laughed and lay back in the grass. Chloe rolled on her side, holding herself up with her elbow. Leaning somewhat on him, she could feel his sweat seep through his shirt.

"Sometimes I can't believe how long we've been friends, Nate."

"Why is that?" He lifted his head up with his hands and looked at her.

"Let's see, fifteen out of twenty-two years is a long time, don't you think? I mean, most marriages don't even last that long," Chloe brushed his hair back with her fingers. Today he hadn't worn any gel in his hair partly because of the heat and due to the early time in which he had gotten up.

He smiled and sat up. "It is pretty long, huh?"

Chloe sat up as well. She nodded her head and then her attention drifted to Gina and Tynnia who were coming out from the lobby of the hotel. "I got us an awesome deal," Tynnia yelled while waving the room's key in the air.

Nate and Chloe smiled and got up to help unload the luggage from the trunk into the room.

The hotel room's door opened, steadily creaking along the hinges. The room had peach wallpaper and held the vapors of cleaning chemicals. At the end of the room, close to the large window and walkout balcony, were two queen-sized beds. On both sides of the room, just as they walked in, were two bathrooms. Just before getting to the beds was a walk-in kitchen. Gina sprinted into the room and jumped on the first bed she got to. As the others set down the luggage, they all looked at her breathing heavily on the bed.

"I'm sleeping on this one! Who's going to sleep with me?"

"I will! Just watch out because I kick in my sleep," Tynnia warned Gina as she joined her on the bed. "Oh, so comfy!"

Chloe investigated the balcony for a while before she returned to the room. "Hope you guys brought a swimsuit because we got ourselves a hot tub out there!"

"See! I told you that I got an awesome deal on this room," Tynnia said in an I-told-you-so tone of voice.

"Let's not waste any time," Nate started to strip off his clothes.

Chloe screamed in excitement. "What are you doing?"

Once Nate got down to his boxers he threw his suitcase onto the empty bed and grabbed his swimming trunks. "I'm going to finish changing outside, but if you guys aren't out there in a matter of a couple minutes, I don't care if you're naked, I'm throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you out there." With that he went onto the balcony. Each of the girls started laughing as they started to change into their swimsuits. In the middle of changing, Nate peeked his head in and yelled, "Time's up!"

All of the girls started screaming as they tried to finish changing as Nate chased them all around the room. Eventually Gina and Tynnia made it outside and left Chloe struggling to get her bikini top on as she was running in and out of Nate's clutches.

Chloe giggled as she ran in the middle of the beds, making one of the beds directly between she and Nate. "Let me just get my top on, Nate." Nate agreed and bent over to catch his breath. As Chloe tossed her shirt on the bed behind her and started to unclip her bra, Nate looked down at the floor. "What? Are you embarrassed to see me without a top on?" Chloe asked as she tossed her bra on the bed in front of Nate. He slowly looked at the item and kept his eyes on the bed.

"It's not that. I don't think Devin would appreciate me seeing you without clothes on and besides…" he whipped his arm across his forehead taking all the sweat off from it.

"Besides what?"

"We're just friends."

Chloe put her top on and walked over to Nate. He slowly looked up and then fully stood up. "Okay. At least you have more respect for Devin now," she said as she hugged him closely. "I don't think that I would want anything more than a good friendship from you."

Nate lifted her head, having her look into his eyes. "I don't have more respect for him. I didn't look because I have more respect for you."

Chloe kissed his cheek and smiled, "At least you're honest with me."

"Hun, what do you think friends are for?" Nate put his arm around her shoulder and walked them out to the balcony.


	3. Anomalousness

Please r&r... d3vious

**Chapter Three- Anomalousness**

Inside the hotel room, Nate woke up lying beside Chloe and next to the cool breeze from the air-conditioner. He and Chloe had kicked the comforter off of the bed and had tangled themselves in the light sheet remaining on the bed. Chloe was sprawled across the bed with her legs weaved in and out of the sheet and Nate's legs. She was still in her black bikini and her hair was still somehow damp. Nate rolled over the side of the bed and noticed that his swim trunks were no longer on him. Instead they were hanging over the air-conditioner still pretty wet. As he moved his feet around on the floor his foot hit a bottle and knocked it over. He looked down and noticed it was a wine cooler bottle. He looked over at the other bed and saw that Tynnia and Gina were still sound asleep, and still wet from last night in the hot tub. Their bikinis were draped over the kitchen counter. Just as he got up and put his suitcase on the bed, Chloe arose from her sleep.

"Good morning sleepy head," Nate said as she sat up.

"Morning," Chloe replied still half asleep. She scooted down the bed and sat beside his suitcase while looking at his bear body. "What happened to your trunks?" She smiled as he pointed to the dripping wet trunks.

Once he got a clean pair of boxers on, he joined her on the bed. "Do you remember anything from last night after we got into the hot tub?"

"No, not really," she answered him. "But I do remember getting loaded."

"Oh," Nate slipped on a pair of shorts that Chloe handed him from his suitcase.

"Jeez, it's already nine," Tynnia said from behind them. She got out of bed and headed to one of the bathrooms.

"So what's on the list today, Nate?" Chloe asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I rented a boat and some fishing poles at the lake down the road. We can probably walk there from here."

When everyone was set to go, they all headed down the road toward the lake. The lake was only one half of a mile down the road but it seemed like a much longer time to them because Gina complained the whole time about why they should have taken the car instead of walking in the heat of the sun. But once they got to the docks, in anticipation of finally getting on their boat, Gina stopped her complaining and started to talk about how much fun the day was going to be once they got on the water. In a matter of only a couple minutes they were all aboard the small motorboat with fishing poles and bait and other supplies heading out into the middle of the lake.

"What would you all like to do first?" Nate drove the boat down the middle of the lake and off in the direction of a rock wall. "If anyone has any idea of what they want to do first holler because if not, I'm heading straight over to those rocks and we're jumping off of them."

Without any warning, and before anyone got a word out from their mouth about what they wanted to do, Tynnia ripped her shirt and shoes and pants off and plummeted into the lake. Everyone laughed and slowly turned the boat around to pick her back up into the boat.

While she was hoisting herself back into the boat Gina said, "Oh, don't you feel like a daredevil?"

"Um let's see, totally," Tynnia said as she smiled and jokingly pushed at Chloe. "Why don't we all do that? You know, it was pretty fun."

Nate moved in his seat while the girls talked about jumping off from the boat. He looked at Chloe just as she undressed herself and folded her clothes and placed them in a pile where Tynnia had tossed hers in the back of the boat. "You want me to go back out so you can jump?" He guided the boat to a dock near a hill that led to the rock wall.

"No, I'm just changing into my swimsuit," Chloe answered him. Tynnia and Gina leaped off of the boat and started to tie it in place on the dock. "Just a minute," Chloe interrupted. "I want to try jumping off the boat."

Without hesitation Tynnia and Gina got back into the boat and Nate fired it up again. Instead of starting up the boat backfired and whipped them all backwards, causing Nate to fall off the back of the boat. They all started to laugh but silenced when the boat started up again. Nate's shorts go stuck in the propeller and tore a chunk of his leg from his thigh.

"Holy shit! Get him out of there!" Tynnia screamed as she and Gina and Chloe finally processed what was going on.

Like in slow motion, Tynnia started to reach for the switch to turn the boat off while she watch the water around Nate turn crimson. But before she could reach the switch, the engine started to sputter and steam. Due to the fact that the gas tank was full, a spark ignited the gas and the boat exploded. Nate blew into hundreds of chunks and pieces while Tynnia, Chloe, and Gina flew from the boat. The dock's planks split causing splinters to rise to the sky.

When the smoke of the explosion dissipated, the crash left an eerie scene.

Gina's body was thrown approximately ten feet from the boat's leftovers, because she was a heavier woman. Four feet from Gina's floating body was her hovering head. She was beheaded by a piece of metal was ricocheted from the boat's body. The section sliced her right below her top lip.

After the explosion Tynnia was throw onto the deck into the spikes protruding from the planks. If only she had landed an inch lower; if she had she would have lived. Landing an inch lower would have saved her head from crashing into an inch thick splinter.

And then there was Chloe. She was the lucky of the four, for she had survived the accident. The only thing was that she was penetrated with a piece from the boat in the throat. This caused her to be unable to speak. Because she could not holler to the oncoming boat, it hit her straight on and killed her from the blow.


End file.
